Attack Of The Clowns
by Bent137
Summary: Dean thinks about Rory, and what happened with Jess. : [Episode Two of the It Happened That Summer Series, which is a sequel series to the Forbidden Fruit series.] : [Complete]


****

**Title: **It Happened That Summer (Episode Two: Attack of the Clowns)  
**Author: **Bent137  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Improv: **magician, ravel, secret, capture  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything to do with Gilmore Girls or Star Wars.  
**Summary: **Three years after Rory's return from Washington, where has life led our heroes?  
**Authors Note: **This is a sequel to my Forbidden Fruits Trilogy. This takes place on the same day as "Episode One: The Best Friend Menace". This will be no where's near as long as Episode One, mostly because I have trouble writing Dean. Thanks to Rea for betaing. I also have a couple more notes to make about the previous story:

1) Jess and Dean were both mentioned in Episode One, this episode is Dean's.

2) I am so glad someone picked up on the fact Jack is gay without my actually having to tell you.  
**Spoilers: **Season Three and my 3 stories "A Fine Line", "Between Love and Hate" and "Just Hate."

****

It Happened That Summer:

Attack of the Clowns

Dean Forrester stooped to pick up a toy off of the cream colored carpet. He crossed the room and set it in a box. It was the last toy to pick up in the room, and finally he could prepare to go to class. With the kids gone to school, the day was his. If anyone had told him when he was in high school that he would become a live-in child care provider he would have laughed. He also would have called the job being a nanny. But now that he was a live-in child care provider, he preferred not to use the term nanny. It was just too feminine. He would have never gotten this job had it not been for his grandparents. When they fell ill just after his graduation, he moved to Chicago to live with them and care for them, along with the assistance of a nurse that came by once a day. Eventually he learned from the nurse, and became quicker at doing the household chores, and the special medical chores. When his grandparents got bad they had to be admitted to the hospital. Dean stayed behind in the house, and now had plenty of free time on his hands. He didn't like it at all. So he decided to go back to school, taking some courses at the community college. He also started looking for a job, knowing he couldn't afford the upkeep on the house once his grandparents died. He'd found one just in time, this job. It was perfect for his circumstances. The children were old enough to go to school, allowing Dean to continue his courses at the college. It was live-in, which meant he didn't have to rent an apartment. His experience caring for his grandparents translated fine into child care. Not that the job didn't have it's low points, tantrums and stomach bugs, but all in all, it was pretty good.

Dean walked back to his room and gathered the things he'd need for class before leaving the townhouse. He has one class in the morning, today's is Algebra. Then he has one that was half in the morning and half in the afternoon, today it is Psychology, then he has a late lunch and English class in the afternoon. Usually he'd make it to Algebra just in time to squeeze through the door before it closed. He would then go the cafe on campus and grab a cup of coffee, addiction courtesy of Rory, and something to small eat before trekking across campus to Psychology. After Psychology he'd either eat a lunch he brought, if he had time to make it, on the quad or in the nearby park. Or he'd walk off campus to a nearby deli and grab a sandwich with his friend Steve.

**********************************************

Dean was amazed when he found himself walking out of English. It seemed like today's classes had been shorter, they passed so quickly, it seemed like only an hour and he was at the cafe having coffee and a muffin. Then it seemed like only a half an hour and he was eating a ham and cheese on rye with Steve. He hadn't the opportunity to prepare a lunch that morning due to the kids excessive hyper ness the prior to school. Toys had been strewn all over the house. How they could have that much energy that early amazed him. Now he had to hurry back to greet the little terrors off of the bus. He hopped on the L and took it back to his new neighborhood. All the time he was thinking what he would give to be back in walk-able Star's Hollow again. Involuntarily he thought of the events that lead to his break-up with Rory, and ultimately his decision to leave. A frown found itself on his lips as he recalled Rory walking in on him and Jess arguing about their relationship. He almost missed his stop thinking about it. But he came out of his reverie in time and clambered off of the train and down the platform stairs.

***********************************************

Dean arrived at the house and said hello the maid, Rosie, when he entered before heading directly for the kitchen. The families chef was there, preparing dinner, just as he had expected. Her name is Lillian, but the family calls her Mrs. Rogers. To outsiders it may appear to be a slam, but it isn't, for her name really is Lillian Rogers. The kids had gotten a kick out of it when they were younger. She is a grandmotherly type, fitting in perfectly with their expectations. She was smart, in a messy way. She also made the best oatmeal chocolate chip cookies in Chicago, at least, if you asked the right people. Ever since Dean had arrived she had insisted he call her Lily. After much objecting he did, realizing it meant a lot to the older woman. "Good afternoon Lily," Dean said walking up beside her.

"Good afternoon Dean." She smiled at the young man.

"How's everything coming?"

"Just on time, according to our plan. The children should have very little time to cause problems."

"Fantastic," Dean said. "But you know just as well as I do that any time at all is enough to cause problems a normal kid probably couldn't do."

"Very true," Lily nodded. "Jessica was always complaining to me about that." Jessica is Lily's granddaughter. She had worked here as the Nanny before Dean got the job. Dean had met her once, she was very nice and seemed grateful that Dean could take the job. At the time Dean had thought it was because she was anxious to get started on her career path. She explained to him that she was moving to L.A. to pursue a career in psychology. When he had asked her why she chose Los Angeles she had replied with a crack about neurotic actors and actress'. Now that she was gone and Dean was in her place he suspected her relief had more to do with the children than with beginning her career. He could only imagine how the children were for her studies. Child psychology must have been fun.

"I'd better do some of my work before the little terrors get home," Dean said. "I'll see you later Lily."

"Have a good afternoon Dean."

Dean left the kitchen and began the trek upstairs. The first floor held the foyer, the kitchen, the living room, the formal dining room and a small bathroom. The second floor held the master bedroom with bath, a guest room, a guest bathroom and Mr. Schultz's office. The third floor had had the children's rooms, three in total, and their playroom. The fourth floor had been the attic, but they had converted it into some storage, a room for Dean, a room for Lily, and a bathroom they shared. The Shultz's had also converted the basement into a game room. More adult oriented than children, it contains a pool table, foosball, a pinball machine, and the entertainment system. When Dean reached the top of the stairs he was nearly winded. He crossed the rough wood planks to the door to his room. He opened the door and walked in. He immediately sat at his desk to begin his schoolwork. He had the alarm on his watch set for when the children would come home.

**********************************************

Dean was engrossed in his Algebra, having put it off for last, when his alarm went off. He reluctantly shut his books and walked out of the room, shutting the door tightly behind him. He hurried down the stairs and went directly to the front door. He opened it to see the school bus pulling into the cul de sac. He jogged the short distance to the shelter that served as the area's bus stop and stood with the other adults to wait for the children to exit the bus. The children exiting were all wearing uniforms, similar to Rory's old Chilton uniform, but gray. Three children, two girls and a boy, walked up to Dean. One of the girls looks about twelve years old, while the other one seems to be only around six. The boy appears to be nine years old. The younger two are arguing over something, the topic of which Dean cannot figure out. The older girl silently hands him a manila envelope and begins walking towards the house, leading her younger sister by the hand. The boy follows, maintaining their conversation. Dean follows behind, opening the envelope. As they enter the house Dean looks at them, "Go take your things to your rooms, I'll grab your snacks and bring them up. If you aren't in your room, you don't get your snack."

"Well that's not fair," the boy protests. "What if I have to go to the bathroom."

"Then Michael, I suggest doing it immediately," Dean replies.

The boy grumbles and his older sister looks at him with disgust. She rolls her eyes before speaking, "It's been like this for eons Michael, you'd think you'd be used to it by now."

"Yeah," the younger sister agrees.

"I haven't been around for eons you ninny!"

"Kids, upstairs," Dean orders. The three turn and head up the stairs, still arguing as he enters the kitchen.

"I take it the devils are home," Lily says when she sees him walk in.

"Yes, I'd love to know what they gave Michael at school today. He's even more rude than usual."

"It's probably sugar."

"Oh please don't let it be sugar." Lily hands him a canvas tote and he leaves the room. When he reaches the children's floor he sees the youngest girl at a door trying to open it. "Julia, what in the world are you doing?"

She looks up at him with wide eyes, "Oh Dean, please don't take my snack away! I was just trying to get one of my toys."

"Julia," Dean sighs. "I'm going to tell you one more time. The door to your playroom is locked until all homework is finished. Now hurry back to your room."

Julia nods and hurries away. Dean sighs and follows her.

********************************************

The kids worked on their homework until dinner, and then went right back to it afterwards. They have been working steadily on their homework for a little over an hour now, despite some arguments in the beginning. Now Dean had time to sit and think. So he did, he sat in the hall and thought about things. Mostly Rory. He wondered how she was. He didn't have to wonder where, thanks to Lorelai he knew. She was in New Haven. Studying at Yale, an ivy league school. But he had known something like that would happen since he met her. With Rory brought the somewhat unpleasant memory of Jess, and that one summer. The only people who knew about it were him, Jess, Rory and Lorelai. Actually, Lane probably knows too. And this Jack character that Lorelai told him about. Thinking on it, it seems like everyone he knows is connected to Rory, she must have inherited her mother's mouth. 'Well that was mean to think,' Dean thought. It was probably more Rory didn't have anything to lose, and was confused, therefore asking her closest friends for advice under the strictest of confidence. Yeah, that made him feel better. Rory wouldn't intentionally hurt him would she?

Dean's thoughts were interrupted by a door opening. He looked up to see the eldest child come out of her room. "Dean?" she questioned.

"Yes Marie?"

"Could you help me with one of my math problems?"

"Sure," Dean stood up and brushed his pants off, entering the girl's room and leaving the door open behind him. "Let me see it."

Marie pointed to the open book on her desk, "It's number eight."

"Okay," Dean read the question. and then pointed to the space on her notebook where she had started the problem. "See you're problem is right here, you're dividing wrong. Try it again and see if you come up with something different."

Marie carefully worked out the problem again and then smiled at Dean, "I did, thank you. It makes more sense now."

"Can you finish it?"

"Yes," Marie said, her pencil flying over the paper. "See, done already. That was even my last problem." Marie closed her notebook and book and looked at the clock. "Don't we have to go soon?"

Dean looked at the clock, "Yes, we do. You finish here and get ready and I'll get the others." Dean walked out into the hall and entered another room, the other girl's room. "Julia, it's almost time to leave. Get your shoes and coat on."

"Okay Dean," she said grabbing her shoes. She had been done for a while and had been sitting in a beanbag coloring.

Dean left the room and went to another door and entered that room, it was the boy's room. "Michael, it's almost time to go to the circus, you'd better get ready."

"Charlie got out."

Dean paused, "What?"

"Charlie got out. I'm not sure how."

"Were you playing with Charlie instead of doing your homework?"

"No!" Michael looked down, "Yes. But I only have to read a stupid chapter. I can do that before bed. You have to help me find Charlie. What if he gets lost and Tinkerbell eats him? or Mom thinks he's a field mouse and squishes him?"

"Michael, I'm sure Charlie's fine, he's probably still in the room, look under the bed."

"I've looked all over."

"Well you haven't opened the door have you?"

"No, but you have, and it's still open."

"Oh, right." Just then a shriek interrupted their conversation and they both ran towards Marie's room.

"Marie are you okay?" Dean asked.

"A mouse! There's a mouse in my wastebasket."

"What's Charlie doing in your wastebasket?" Michael asked.

"What's he doing out of his cage?" she shot back.

"It was an accident."

"Well he accidentally fell."

"FELL!" Michael dove for the wastebasket and looked inside, "Oh Charlie are you okay?" The mouse squeaked and scampered around the bottom of the basket. "Oh you are, good."

"Michael get him back in his cage and get ready," Dean instructed. Michael scooped the mouse out of the basket and left the room. Dean turned to Marie, "Are you ready to go?"

"Oh, yes," Marie said distractedly.

"Good, please check on Julia and help her while I go to Michael."

"Okay." They both left the room. Dean walked to Michael's room just in time to see him put the top on Charlie's cage.

"Quick, get on your shoes and coat," Dean said. Michael hurriedly stuffed his feet into his already tied shoes and grabbed his coat before following Dean out the girls met them in the hallway and they walked down the stairs together, notifying Rosie that they were leaving before walking out the door.

******************************************

They were quiet coming in when they got home. All of them tired from the nights excitement. They walked up the two flights of stairs to the children's floor. "Michael, go read that chapter before bed," Dean said. Michael nodded silently and disappeared into his room.

"Can I call Evie real quick, Dean?" Marie asked

"Yeah, but make it quick." Marie disappeared into her room and Dean looked down at Julia, "Come on, I'll read you a story and tuck you in."

"Okay," Julia said in a small voice and allowed Dean to lead her into her room.

**************************************

Dean stepped out of Julia's room quietly and shut the door softly behind him. He walked over to Michael's door and knocked softly before opening the door. "Hey," Dean said softly.

Michael looked up from where he was sitting at his desk reading, "Hey."

"Almost done?"

"One more sentence."

"Okay." Dean was quiet while Michael read the last sentence.

Michael shut his book and looked at Dean, "Now I'm done."

"Okay, it's time for bed. So get into your pajama's and get in bed."

Michael pulled out his pajama's as Dean left. Dean walked over to Marie's door and knocked softly before opening it. "Hey Marie, time to go to sleep."

Marie looked up at him from her bed, where she was lying reading a book. "Can I finish this chapter? It's only one more page."

"Yeah, go ahead, but be quick."

"I am."

Dean shut the door softly and then went to peek in on Michael, whom was already asleep in bed. He shut the door and sat back down in the hall to give Marie time to finish her book. He was lost in thought again when Marie opened her door and poked her head out. "I'm done and going to bed," she said.

"Okay, thanks." Dean watched her shut her door before standing up and going to his room to collapse in his own bed.


End file.
